gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Dish Served Cold
A Dish Served Cold (Um prato servido frio, em tradução livre) é a primeira missão de vingança em Grand Theft Auto IV. Nesta missão, Niko Bellic assassina Dimitri Rascalov no navio The Platypus, o mesmo que o trouxe em Liberty City (IV). Missão Durante um encontro com Jimmy Pegorino, Niko é forçado a negociar drogas com Dimitri Rascalov. Entretanto, Niko decidiu aproveitar a situação e ter a sua vingança. Ele vai até o navio Platypus, onde Dimitri está escondido e desde então desenrola-se um tremendo tiroteio, no qual Niko consegue apagar qualquer capanga que entre em seu caminho, até conseguir achar Dimitri. Ao encontrá-lo, o bastardo faz questão de implorar pela sua vida, mas Niko consegue o que queria: vingança. Pós-Missão Após completar a missão, Niko irá telefonar para Roman e avisará que Dimitri está morto, mencionando que isto "acabou onde começou", e Roman, "alegremente", responderá dizendo que eles não pegaram nenhum dinheiro, mas é ótimo saber que Dimitri não irá mais incomodá-los. Brevemente, Niko receberá uma ligação de Phil Bell, no qual diz que ouviu falar sobre o que aconteceu e entende porquê Niko matou Dimitri. Além disso, ele menciona que como a negociação não aconteceu, a família dos Pegorinos, aos poucos, está se desfazendo e eles não poderão mais manter contato, afirmando que está fora do mundo do crime. Brevemente, Niko telefonará para Kate e diz que não pegou a grana. Ela responde dizendo que ele fez uma ótima escolha, e que deve ter sido difícil viver com isso. Além disso, Kate afirma que irá ao casamento de Roman. Telefonemas após a missão 1. Niko: I killed Dimitri, It's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived to Liberty City on, so it seems it ends where it began. (Eu matei Dimitri, acabou. Ele estava no Platypus, o navio que eu cheguei em Liberty City, parece que acaba onde isso começou). Roman: I guess you did what you thought you had to do, no deal, no money, no hot tubs and models, but Dimitri will not bother you again, I will see you at the wedding yes? Remember to wear a suit. (Acho que você fez exatamente o que você pensou em fazer, sem negociação, sem dinheiro, sem ofurôs e modelos, mas Dimitri não irá mais te atormentar, e eu irei te ver no casamento, certo? Lembre-se de vestir um terno). Niko: I'll be there Roman, Don't worry. (Eu estarei lá Roman, não se preocupe). 2. Phil: Hey, it's Phil, I understand why you made the decision you did. For what it's worth, I didn't trust that Dimitri neither. (Hey, é o Phil, entendo porquê você tomou essa decisão. Por aquilo que vale a pena, eu também não confiava no Dimitri). Niko: Yeah, well, I did what I had to do.... (Sim, bem, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer...). Phil: Anyway, you and me can't talk no more. Jimmy's fallin' apart and the Pegorino's ain't nothin' no more, I'm out man, goodbye. (Enfim, não podemos mais manter contato. Jimmy está falindo e os Pegorinos acabaram, estou fora, falou). Objetivos da missão *Ir até a ponte de comando; *Abrir o porão do navio; *Ir no porão do navio; *Assassine Dimitri; *Saia do navio. Curiosidades *O nome desta missão é uma referência a uma citação de um romance francês, de 1841, chamado Mathilde; a citação, traduzida para o inglês como "Revenge is very good eaten cold" (A vingança é boa quando comida fria). Entretanto, a citação é conhecida como "Revenge is a dish best served cold" (A vingança é um prato que se come frio); *Esta missão se assemelha com The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, de GTA Liberty City Stories, já que ambas se passam nas cascas de navios gigantes e o jogador deve matar uma grande quantidade de inimigos antes de se encontrar com o antagonista. Além disso, ambos protagonistas estão armados com uma SMG; *A roupa de Dimitri nesta missão parece ser o seu terno padrão, porém sem a gravata. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV